For example, PTL 1 discloses a battery monitoring device including a reception unit for receiving a wireless signal transmitted from a higher-order controller and outputting power and a demodulated signal based on the wireless signal, a decode circuit operating based on the power and directed for outputting a startup signal and a command based on the demodulated signal, a power supply circuit starting up based on the startup signal, and a transmission unit operating based on power supplied from the power supply circuit and directed for wirelessly transmitting a monitoring result.